catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Victoria/Gallery2000s
This is the gallery for the character of Victoria. This gallery is split into decades: * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present Designs Victoria Design 2.jpg UK Productions UK/European Tour 2003-2009 * Emily Anderson (03/03) * Rachel Ensor (03/06) Victoria UK tour 3 1.jpg Victoria UK03 1.jpg Victoria Emily Anderson UK 2004 01.jpg Vic Jemima Jelly uk04 02.jpg Victoria UK06 1.jpg Tugger UK06 1.jpg Victoria uk07 01.jpg Tugger uk07 10.jpg Jenny Griz Vic UK Tour 08 Frankfurt.jpg Jenny Vic Barbara King UK Tour 08 Frankfurt.jpg US Productions US Tour 5 Vic leap US 5 07 2006.jpg|2006 Victoria US 5 07 2006.jpg|2007 Victoria US 5 2008.jpg|2008 Coverpose US 5 press group 3.jpg Ensemble 4 US 5 07 2006.jpg Jellicle Songs US 5 2009 11 Colombia 1.jpg Ensemble US tour 5.jpg Ensemble 1 US 5 07 2006.jpg Ensemble 2 US 5 2007.jpg Misto Vic Jonathan Mercer US 5 01.jpg Rumple Pounce Vic Silla US 5 01.jpg Vic Plato Cass Jellicle Ball US Tour 5.jpg Pounce Rumple Vic US Tour 2007.jpg Rumple Vic Deme Plato US 5 01011.jpg Vic Silla Pounce Cat Shelter 1.jpg Tumble Victoria Pantages US 5.jpg Ensemble Pantages LA 032010 04.jpg Japanese Productions Nagoya 2000 Victoria 00 Nagoya 1.jpg Old Deut Ensemble 2000 Nagoya 1.jpg Osaka 2002 Victoria 2002 Osaka 1.jpg Victoria 2002 Osaka 2.jpg Victoria Macavity 2002 Osaka.jpg Victoria Gilbert 2002 Osaka.jpg Misto Victoria 2002 Osaka 1.jpg Griz 2002 Osaka 2.jpg Ensemble Girls 2002 Osaka b.jpg Advert 2002 Osaka.jpg Tokyo 2006 Victoria 06 Tokyo J0603.png Victoria 06 Ensemble Tokyo J0603.png Tugger 06 kittens Tokyo J0603.png Yokohama 2009 Victoria 09 ensemble Yokohama 09.jpg Tugger 09 Yokohama 4.jpg Old Deut 09 Yokohama 2.jpg Misto Vic 09 Yokohama 1.jpg Australian Productions Australian Circus Tent Tour * Emma Delmenico Victoria Aus2000 Emma Delmenico 01.jpg|1999 Victoria Aus2000 Emma Delmenico 02.jpg|2000 Vic Bomba Tugger Griz Australia 2000 01.jpg Vic Bomba Tugger Griz Australia 2000 02.jpg Australasia 2007-2010 * Alyse Jai Davies (01/07) * Stephanie Silcock (05/09) Tugger Bomba Aus 2009 03.jpg Munkus Victoria Cat Promo Aus 2009 01.jpg Sillabub Vic Rumple Pyramid 3 Aus 10.jpg Victoria Aus2010 Stephanie Silcock 01.jpg Victoria Aus2010 Stephanie Silcock 02.jpg Kittens Promo Aus 2010 01.jpg ID Victoria 1.jpg German Productions Stuttgart 2001-02 * Nicole Thomas (03/01) * Souzan Alavi (11/01) Victoria 6 Stuttgart 2001.jpg Rumple Vic Silla Pounce Stuttgart 2001.jpg Young Deut Stuttgart 2001.jpg Vic Song List Stuttgart 2001.jpg Tugger de01 07.jpg Berlin 2002-04 * Bridie Rack (10/02) Berlin Press Bomb Munk Vic 1.jpg|Bridie Rack, Berlin 2002 Berlin Press Bomb Munk Vic 2.jpg|Bridie Rack, Berlin 2002 Berlin Press Bomb Munk Vic 4.jpg|Bridie Rack, Berlin 2002 Berlin Press Bomb Munk Vic 5.jpg|Bridie Rack, Berlin 2002 Tugger Girls Berlin De02 12.jpg|Berlin 2002 Düsseldorf 2004 / German Tour 2005 * Tiziana Doneda (03/04) * Karen Williams (02/05) * Elisabetta Pignataro (03/06) Ball basel 2005.jpg Other Productions South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 / South Africa 2009 * Marize Nel (12/01) * Katherine Lipp (09/02) * Katherine Davidson (08/03) * Katherine Lipp (11/03) * Katherine Davidson (04/04) Kitten Pile 1 World Tour 2001 01.jpg|World Tour 2001, Victoria and Swing kittens Jellicle Songs Beirut 2002 2.jpg|Marize Nel Victoria beirut 2002 3.jpg|Marize Nel Deut Ensemble Shanghai 2003.jpg|Katherine Lipp * Marise Dusheiko (09/09) Victoria South Africa 2009 9.jpg|South Africa, 2009 Victoria Marise Dusheiko SA2009.jpg|South Africa, 2009 Victoria South Africa 2009 10.jpg|South Africa, 2009 Copenhagen 2002 * Kristina J. Conders Victoria Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Victoria Copenhagen 06.png Tugger Bomba 2 Copenhagen 2002.jpg Misto Vic Cat Copenhagen 2002.jpg Griz ensemble Copenhagen 2002.png Deut Kittens Copenhagen 08.png Madrid 2003 * Teresa Cora Victoria 1 Madrid 2003.jpg Naming 1c Madrid 2003.jpg Madrid 200 celeration.jpg Moscow 2005 * Alexandra Sinitsina Vic 1 Moscow 05.jpg|Moscow 2005 Vic 4 Moscow 05.jpg|Moscow 2005 Vic Jenny Moscow 05.jpg|Moscow 2005 Vic Jemima Moscow 05.jpg |Moscow 2005 Old Deut 3 Moscow 05.jpg Jellicle Songs 18 Moscow 05.jpg Jellicle Songs 13a Moscow 05.jpg Admetus 1 Moscow 05.jpg Kittens Victoria Moscow 13.jpg Kittens Victoria Moscow 14.jpg Kittens Victoria Moscow 15.jpg Kittens Misto Moscow 17.jpg Kittens Misto Moscow 16.jpg Dutch Tour 2006 * Anique Bosch Griz 02 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Grizabella Antje Monteiro Dutch Tour 2006.jpg South Korea 2008 / South Korea 2011 Victoria Korea 2008.png|Korea 2008 Korea 2011 Mistoffelees,Victoria01.jpg|Korea 2011 * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present Category:Character Galleries